CT-782 "Hevy"
"Prendiamo prigionieri?" *''"Non io"'' - Ultime parole di Hevy, in risposta ad un Droide CT-872 Hevy era un soldato Clone. Servì nel Grande Esercito della Repubblica durante le Guerre dei Cloni . Il nome Hevy, gli venne dato dai suoi compagni per la sua capacità di usare armi pesanti ed in particolare il cannone a canne rotanti ( Chain gun ) Z-6 . Hevy svolse l'addestramento su Kamino , inserito nella Squadra Domino , terminato l'addestramento venne destinato ad un turno di presidio alla stazione d'ascolto della Luna Rishi , partecipò alla Battaglia della Luna Rishi , morì facendo esplodere la stazione d'ascolto per avvertire il comando di flotta dell'imminente attacco della Flotta Separatista a Kamino. Biografia Addestramento su Kamino Bric " Taglialo fuori ! Se voi due vi concentrate sul combattere i Droidi quanto vi concentrate nel combattervi tra di voi, potreste avere una speranza fuori di qui. " Echo " Mi scusi, Capo Squadra. " Hevy " Bene Capo Squadra, forse i nostri problemi vengono dal nostro addestramento. Preferirei che mi insegnasse un Jedi, che un Cacciatore di Taglie mercenario. " Bric " I Jedi non hanno il tempo di addestrare dei fanti come voi. Ecco perché mi hanno assunto." - Echo ed Hevy a Bric , a proposito del loro insufficiente addestramento CT-782, era un soldato Clone che servì nell'Esercito Repubblicano durante le Guerre dei Cloni . Nato su Kamino , come tutti i suoi compagni, durante l'addestramento venne inserito nella Squadra Domino . La squadra era la più piccola unità tattica dell'esercito, virtualmente indipendente, era in grado di svolgere missioni, anche complesse, e di raggiungere obiettivi grazie alla molteplicità delle competenze individuali che però dovevano fondersi in un tutt'uno allo scopo di ottenere il risultato prefissato, é inutile dire che i componenti di una squadra devono lavorare all'unisono, non c'è spazio per particolarismi né per prime donne, inoltre deve esserci la massima fiducia nei propri compagni, per questo motivo i componenti di una squadra vivono insieme, combattono insieme, mangiano assieme, dormono assieme, si divertono insieme, diventano più che amici, più che fratelli, diventano un complesso perfettamente oliato in cui ognuno sa esattamente cosa deve fare, quando deve farlo e cosa fanno gli altri e se nel caso qualcuno dei suoi compagni fosse colpito o fosse inabile a svolgere il proprio compito può sostituirlo entro certi limiti. Questo tipo di rapporto, che si sviluppa non solo tra soldati, ma anche tra individui che svolgono attività pericolose o in luoghi disagiati, prende il nome di cameratismo, ed è un sentimento fortissimo che spinge anche le persone più timide o pavide a compiere gesti inanerrabili ed a affrontare fatiche sovrumane pur di non sfigurare di fronte ai loro compagni e non tradire la loro fiducia. Tutti i Cloni avevano un nomignolo che derivava da una loro caratteristica o da un loro comportamento, così per esempio, Fives veniva chiamato così perché c'erano quattro cinque nella sua matricola, Echo, perché ripeteva sempre gli ordini e così via, CT-782, venne chiamato Hevy per la sua capacità di manovrare al meglio armi pesanti. I suoi compagni erano: Cutup , Echo , Fives e Droidbait , il loro addestramento ebbe luogo a Tipoca City , capitale di Kamino, sotto la guida del Cacciatore di Taglie Siniteen Bric , coadiuvato dal Cacciatore di Taglie Arcona El -Les , avendo come supervisore la Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti aveva il compito di verificare l'addestramento delle squadre di soldati Cloni durante la prova finale che coronava il periodo di addestramento al combattimento, la Citadel Challenge . La prova consisteva nella simulazione di una missione di combattimento affrontando dei Droidi, naturalmente tutte le armi, sia dei soldati Cloni, sia dei Droidi erano depotenziate in modo che nessuno potesse ferirsi, nonostante ciò, il test era molto impegnativo e metteva in luce le qualità individuali ma soprattutto la capacità di essere squadra. Per Hevy e la Squadra Domino le cose non andarono troppo bene, anzi, durante la prova finale, quando la squadra fu ingaggiata dai Droidi, Hevy si staccò dal gruppo e cominciò a combattere da solo. Tutta la squadra sembrava essere fuori registro, e anche se Hevy era stato il primo a disobbedire agli ordini, gli altri non furono da meno. Bric, El-Les e Shaak Ti, osservavano gli eventi con preoccupazione, tanto che Bric, vedendo l'incapacità della squadra a lavorare come gruppo, la voleva rimandare al Centro di addestramento di Tipoca City , dove venivano mandati i Cloni che fallivano la prova finale. Man mano che l'esercitazione progrediva, le cose andavano sempre peggio, al punto che i Droidi presero il sopravvento e la Domino venne virtualmente distrutta. La squadra Domino, sconfitta rientrò nei propri alloggiamenti, Hevy diede sfogo a tutta la sua frustazione, gettò a terra il suo elmetto e incilpò i suoi compagni del fallimento della prova, dicendo che lui pensava ed agiva come un ARC ( Advanced Recon Commando ), quando Echo gli fece notare ironicamente che gli ARC obbedivano agli ordini, vennero alle mani ed in breve si sviluppò una rissa tra i due, rissa sedata prontamente da Bric, che disse loro che se volevano avere una possibilità di riuscita dovevano smetterla di combattere tra loro e collaborare. Echo capì l'antifona e rientrò nei ranghi, ma Hevy era di un'altra pasta e accusò Bric di non essere in grado di addestrarli a dovere, in fin dei conti era solo un mercenario, avrebbero dovuto avere un Jedi come istruttore, al che Bric dichiarò che lui era stato assunto per addestrarli, che gli Jedi avevano ben altro da fare che badare a loro e che, in ogni caso addestrare la loro squadra era solo una perdita di tempo. Il giorno dopo la squadra Domino, assieme a tutte le altre squadre di Cloni cadetti, fu riunita in un hangar per partecipare al test finale, da Bric ed El-Les. Assistevano allo svolgimento della prova alcuni soldati ARC, guidati da Comandante Colt , coadiuvato da Havoc . La prova consisteva in una simulazione di combattimento in cui si doveva issare i propri colori sun un palo al centro di una Fortificazione difesa dai Droidi, se uno dei cadetti della squadra fosse riuscito nell'intento, tutti i componenti la squadra sarebbero diventati soldati Clone. La prima squadra ad affrontare la prova fu la squadra Bravo che superò il test con un ottimo tempo, poi toccò alla Domino, Hevy, sprezzantamente, affermò che sicuramente avrebbero fatto tempi migliori, all'inizio tutto procedette per il meglio, anzi, i tempi erano migliori di quelli della Bravo, con Hevy che apriva la strada al resto della squadra con il suo Z-6, ma poi Droidbait si staccò dai compagni e fu colpito alla schiena, Cutup se ne accorse e chiamò Hevy, che però decise di abbandonare il compagno ferito e dirigersi verso la Cittadella, Colt ed El-Les li hanno visti lasciare il compagno ed hanno fermato la simulazione. La squadra Domino non aveva superato la prova. Riscatto della squadra Domino " Stai sempre tentando di essere l'ancora di salvezza Hevy, sai farlo da solo, bene, dovresti accettare il fatto che hai una squadra. Vedi, io non l'ho mai avuta. Ma tu hai bisogno di loro e loro hanno bisogno di te, perché porti un peso così grande da solo, quando hai dei fratelli al tuo fianco, Hevy. " " Smettila di chiamarmi Hevy, siamo solo numeri 99. Solo numeri " " Non per me. Per me, hai sempre avuto un nome. " - 99 parla ad Hevy dopo il fallimento della prova Questa volta, Hevy ne era sicuro, lui aveva fatto il possibile, gli altri non lo avevano supportato, non riusciva a rendersi conto che era per colpa sua che avevano fallito, non riusciva a rendersi conto che i compagni non erano al suo servizio, ma che ognuno aveva un suo compito e che solo assieme avrebbero potuto ottenere dei risultati importanti, non ci riusciva proprio. Decise che era meglio andarsene, lasciare la squadra, lasciare l'esercito. Forte di questa convinzione, uscì dagli alloggiamenti deciso ad andarsene, ma incontrò 99. 99 era un clone che mentre era nella vasca di clonazione, aveva avuto un inconveniente, era nato sciancato, debole, completamente inabile al servizio attivo, oltre tutto invecchiava rapidamente, molto rapidamente; nonostante ciò, 99 aveva voluto rastare accanto ai compagni che aiutava in ogni modo gli fosse possibile. 99 lo fermò, era conscio di ciò che Hevy stava per fare, ma sapeva anche che era sbagliato e che senza i suoi compagni Hevy era finito. Gli disse che non doveva farsi carico di tutti i problemi della squadra, ma doveva rendersi conto che i suoi compagni erano i suoi fratelli e che lui era il loro fratello, e che solo così sarebbe riuscito là dove finora era fallito, doveva avere l'umiltà di mettersi al pari dei suoi compagni. Mentre gli diceva questo, 99 continuava a chiamarlo Hevy, questo dava fastidio a CT-782, convinto com'era di essere solo un numero, che tutti loro fossero solo dei numeri, lo disse a 99, la risposta di quest'ultimo lo fece vergognare di sé stesso e gli fece capire cosa doveva fare: " Non per me. Per me hai sempre avuto un nome. " La risposta di 99 fece scattare qualcosa in lui, lo fece cambiare, restò solo quella notte, aveva molto su cui riflettere, ma una cosa era sicura, ora erano una squadra. Shaak Ti , dopo essersi consultata con El-Les , aveva deciso di dare alla squadra Domino un'altra possibilità, di fargli ripetere la prova, la mattina dopo la squadra si presentò sul campo di simulazione, mancava CT-782, nessuno sapeva dove fosse, Shaak Ti era preoccupata, in quattro non avrebbero potuto fare il test. Poi CT-782 arrivò, i suoi compagni lo salutarono chiamandolo per matricola, lui disse loro che il suo nome ora e per sempre era Hevy; Echo, Cutup, Fives e Droidbait lo guardarono, videro una luce nuova nei suoi occhi e capirono che ora erano una squadra e che nulla li avrebbe fermati. Giunse Bric, che si unì a Shaak Ti e El-Les nel ruolo di osservatori, la Domino iniziò la simulazione, era un'altra squadra, i movimenti all'unisono, le fasi di attacco si susseguivano senza soluzione di continuità, i Droidi difensori venivano distrutti uno dopo l'altro, in poco tempo arrivarono alla base del torrione, ma li giunti si accorsero che non avevano i cavi per l'ascensione alle cinture. Bric li aveva tolti prima della prova, voleva vedere come e se sarebbero riusciti a completare il test. I cadetti non si persero d'animo, tornarono indietro di alcuni passi e aprirono il fuoco sulle torrette blaster che difendevano il torrione, disattivandole, poi arrampicandosi sulle torrette blaster raggiunsero la cima dell'edificio, Hevy fu il primo a raggiungere la sommita della cittadella, ma non sollevò il paletto che testimoniava il superamento della prova finché tutti i suoi compagni non furono al sua fianco. La Squadra Domino aveva superato la prova. Erano diventati soldati Clone. Tutti ricevettero le loro medaglie, simbolo del passaggio da cadetti a soldati Clone, ma Hevy aveva qualcosa da fare, andò a cercare 99, lo ringraziò per quello che aveva fatto per lui, 99 si schermì, e diede ad Hevy altri preziosi consigli, Hevy disse a 99 quanto fosse fortunato ad avere un fratello come lui, e con la promessa che si sarebbero rivisti, diede a 99 la medaglia che aveva appena ricevuto. La luna di Rishi " Potresti non rendertene ancora conto Fives, ma sei atterrato nel posto più noioso del bordo esterno. " " E uno dei più importanti " - Hevy ed O'Niner esprimono i loro pareri sulla stazione d'ascolto " Questo qui è mio " " Una grande pistola non fa un grande uomo " - Cody ad Hevy, mentre sta raccogliendo il suo cannone a canne rotanti Z-6 Dopo l'addestramento su Kamino, Hevy e la squadra Domino vennero inviati a presidiare la Stazione d'Ascolto della luna Rishi , agli ordini del sergente O'Niner , non erano gli unici Cloni di stanza nella stazione, vi erano altri due Cloni, presumibilmente tecnici, CT-327 e Nub . Nonostante la vita noiosa che vi si conduceva, la stazione della luna Rishi era di fondamentale importanza nel complesso difensivo repubblicano, il suo compito infatti era quello di scoprire eventuali infiltrazioni delle Forze della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti (CSI) e, nel caso, di allertare le Forze di difesa Repubblicane. Per Hevy fu una grande delusione, aveva sognato i campi di battaglia di mezza galassia, ed invece era impantanato su quella benedetta luna, dove oltre ai turni di allerta ed i giri di controllo non c'era altro da fare che sfidare Fives a braccio di ferro, ma poi, improvvisamente tutto cambiò. L' attacco dei Droidi La Flotta Separatista, guidata dal generale Grievous e dall'accolita del Conte Dooku , Asajj Ventress , stava per invadere Kamino , ma per ottenere il fattore sorpresa, indispensabile per evitare il confronto con la Flotta Repubblicana, doveva occupare la stazione della Luna Rishi e far sì che continuasse a venir trasmesso il segnale " tutto regolare, nulla da segnalare ". Il sergente O'Niner, avvisò la truppa di un'imminente ispezione, poi suonò l'allarme meteore, in effetti uno sciame meteoritico stava per colpire la luna Rishi, non era certo una novità. O'Niner mandò CT-327 ad azionare lo scudo anti meteore, dopo qualche tempo vedendo che non rientrava, inviò Nub e Droidbait a cercarlo, ma CT-327 era morto, ed i due Cloni mandati alla sua ricerca fecero comunque una brutta fine ad opera dei Droidi Commando di Serie-BX , che mimetizzando le loro navette nello sciame meteoritico, erano riusciti ad atterrare sulla luna Rishi. Il sergente O'Niner cominciava a sentire puzza di bruciato, per cui decise di uscire di persona per verificare cosa stesse accadendo, appena uscito si accorse della presenza dei BX, diede ordine a Hevy di lanciare il segnale di allarme alla flotta, poi venne abbattuto dal fuoco incrociato dei Droidi, Hevy lanciò il segnale, ma solo per accorgersi che non funzionava, gli attaccanti, infatti, avevano azionato un jammer che disturbava il segnale. A questo punto Hevy ed i suoi tre compagni superstiti erano completamente disorientati, nulla li aveva preparati ad affrontare una situazione simile, senza comandante, il segnale fuori uso. Una torma di Droidi Commando, decisi a spazzare via ogni resistenza, stava per entrare nella stazione; non sapevano cosa fare, e non potevano fare nulla se non essere uccisi, decisero che per quello c'era tempo, si infilarono in un condotto di aerazione ed abbandonarono la base. All'uscita dal condotto si rotrovarono su una cengia proprio sotto la zona di atterraggio, mentre ancora cercavano di decidere il da farsi, un'Anguilla Rishi li attaccò e prima che nessuno potesse muoversi, inghiottì Cutup e si rintanò nella sua tana, ora erano veramente terrorizzati. Improvvisamente una navetta si librò sopra la stazione, si ricordarono allora dell'ispezione in arrivo, i Droidi li avrebbero di sicuro uccisi, la navetta atterrò sulla piattaforma, Hevy decise che poteva almeno cercare di avvisarli, lanciò un razzo di segnalazione " Allarme Droidi " , sopra si scatenò l'inferno, il rumore dei blaster era incessante, poi ci fu una enorme esplosione, due figure in armatura da Clone piombarono su di loro, armature sporche piene di macchie e graffi, non fecero in tempo a dire "ah" che si trovarono un blaster spianato in faccia ed una voce dura come l'acciaio ordinava loro di togliersi i caschi, obbedirono, i due ufficiali si rilassarono, il blaster si abbassò, un attimo dopo faceva fuoco, Hevy vide un'Anguilla Rishi, forse quella che prima aveva mangiato Cutup abbattersi al suolo, morta stecchita, Hevy , Echo e Fives rimasero a bocca aperta, chi erano questi due? Capito capito ! Rex: " Sembra che abbiamo trovato un gruppo di scintillanti " Echo: " Scintillanti Signore ? " Rex: " E' vero, la tua armatura, è lucida e nuova, proprio come te. " Hevy: " Signore, io ed i miei compagni siamo addestrati e pronti, riprenderemo la stazione, lucidi o no " Rex: " C'è ancora speranza per te, lucido. " - Rex, Echo ed Hevy discutono sul da farsi. I due ufficiali si presentarono, erano il Comandante Cody ed il Capitano Rex , quasi due leggende tra i Cloni, subito dopo aver accertato che i tre soldati Clone, "lustrini ", come li chiamava Rex, fossero pronti a combattere, Rex illustrò il suo piano, poi dopo aver diviso le armi disponibili si accinsero a metterlo in atto. Risalirono sulla piattaforma, Rex raccolse la testa del Droide che aveva decapitato durante lo scontro precedente, tutti gli altri si nascosero vicino all'entrata della base, Rex si pose dinanzi all'oblò dell'entrata e bussò, uno dei Droidi di guardia si avvicinò alla porta presurizzata, Rex imitando il modo di parlare dei Droidi, gli disse di aprire, ma la guardia era insospettita dal fatto che Rex indossasse il casco e non convinto dall'accento, gli chiese di togliersi il casco . Cody sentì il dialogo e pensò che adesso erano fregati, invece Rex si abbassò come per togliersi il casco, ma invece sollevò la testa mozzata del Droide e ripetè la sua richiesta, la guardia borbottò qualcosa a cui Rex rispose con la classica risposta Droide: " Capito capito ", la porta si aprì e si scatenò l'inferno. I soldati Cloni irruppero all'interno, blaster in posizione di tiro ed aprirono il fuoco, fu un massacro, cercarono i droidi stanza per stanza e li distrussero tutti, nuovamente padroni della stazione cercarono di dare l'allarme alla flotta, ma si accorsero che i Commando BX avevano sabotato il sistema di codifica, non si poteva cambiare il segnale, ma non era tutto, la loro vittoria sembrava essere gia in discussione, una nave da sbarco separatista, un trasporto CC-9979 si librava sopra la stazione. Hevy ed i suoi due compagni si guardarono sgomenti, ma Rex e Cody non erano persone da perdere tempo in lamenti, erano arrivati alla conclusione che l'unica cosa da fare era distruggere la stazione, ciò avrebbe allarmato la flotta, il problema era come! Echo si ricordò che in magazzino c'erano dei Droidi di Energia di serie PLNK , pieni di liquido Tibanna , che poteva essere usato come esplosivo. Si divisero, Rex ed Echo si occuparono di minare la stazione, Cody,Hevy e Fives si armarono ed uscirono ad affrontare il nemico. Hevy raccolse, oltre al blaster, il suo cannone a canne rotanti Z-6, mentre Cody lo prendeva bonariamente in giro per le dimensioni della sua arma. Dovevano dare il tempo a Rex ed Echo di preparare tutto per la distruzione. I Droidi B1 e B2, giunsero davanti alle porte pressurizzate e si fermarono, ma improvvisamente queste si aprirono e nel vano comparve Hevy con il suo Z-6, apri istantaneamente il fuoco, gli effetti delle raffiche del Z-6 a distanza ravvicinata erano devastanti, i Droidi cadevano come birilli, Hevy continuò a sparare ed i Droidi a cadere, ma erano troppi, anche Cody e Fives entrarono in azione, la strage continuava, ma sempre più Droidi scendevano dal CC-9979, ed i tre Cloni furono costretti ad arretrare. La decisione di un uomo " Hevy, esci di li " " Il telecomando non funziona, devo attivarlo manualmente " - Rex ordina ad Hevy di abbandonare la stazione I soldati Clone, continuavano a tenere sotto tiro l'entrata della base, ma non poteva durare, Rex si accorse che il telecomando che azionava l'attuatore dei Droidi di energia non funzionava correttamente, la situazione era insostenibile, i Droidi B1 e B2 erano in numero soverchiante, era solo questione di tempo e sarebbero riusciti a passare, Rex e Cody sapevano di dover essere loro a decidere il da farsi, i tre lustrini dipendevano da loro, Rex tagliò la testa al toro, evacuazione, una volta fuori qualcosa avrebbero inventato. Hevy non era d'accordo ; i Droidi erano ancora fuori della stazione, si propose per tentare di riparare il telecomando mentre i suoi compagni evacuavano, poi li avrebbe raggiunti e avrebbero fatto saltare tutto, Rex accettò. Hevy cominciò il suo lavoro, ma i Droidi iniziarono a penetrare nella stazione, Hevy si ritirò in un corridoio laterale e continuò a lavorare, senza risultato, Rex lo chiamò via comlink ordinandogli di uscire, ma Hevy era deciso a terminare il suo compito, poi si accorse che ormai i Droidi avevano occupato la stazione, non poteva permetterlo, raccolse il suo Z-6 e li affrontò, Rex lo stava chiamando quando sentì nel comlink il rombo del cannone a canne rotanti, Hevy stava combattendo, era una pazzia ma non potevano lasciarlo li, dovevano tirarlo fuori. Hevy stava falciando i Droidi come mosche, cercando di arrivare al detonatore, non poteva fallire, doveva avvisare la flotta, sapeva che non ne sarebbe uscito vivo, ma i suoi compagni non sarebbero stati colti di sorpresa, era quasi arrivato quando lo Z-6 si inceppò, in un ultimo gesto di sfida lanciò il cannone contro i Droidi avanzanti, ne colpì uno e lo fece cadere, un attimo dopo fu colpito ad una gamba, cadde a terra a pochi centimetri dal detonatore. I Droidi gli furono addosso, tenendolo sotto mira, uno dei Droidi chiese ai suoi compagni se era il caso di prendere prigionieri, Hevy ringhiò la sua risposta: " Non io ", e sotto gli occhi dei Droidi si allungò fino a raggiungere il comando di detonazione e ...... Rex, Cody, Echo e Fives avevano quasi raggiunto l'imbocco del condotto di aerazione, quando la luna Rishi fu scossa da una esplosione di enorme potenza, detriti piovevano da tutte le parti, i Cloni si addossarono alla roccia, tremanti, Hevy aveva preso la sua decisione, aveva anteposto la salvezza dei suoi compagni alla sua. Quel che accadde dopo è storia, l'arrivo della Flotta della Repubblica, la fuga della Flotta Separatista, il salvataggio dei Cloni superstiti, le cerimonie, i riconoscimenti, il trasferimento di Echo e Fives alla 501° Legione voluto dal capitano Rex come riconoscimento del loro valore in combattimento, ma Hevy non fu dimenticato, Echo e Fives, posero sulla loro armatura una decalcomania con la scritta " For Hevy " in aurebesh . Echo e Fives andarono a cercare 99, anche se ormai tutti su Kamino sapevano ciò che era successo, 99 doveva sentirlo da loro. " C'è stato un inconveniente sull'avamposto della luna Rishi " " Ha sacrificato la sua vita, ma ha salvato tutti noi. " - Echo e Fives informano 99 della morte di Hevy Personalità e carattere E' difficile capire le scelte di un uomo, ed è ancora più difficile capire il perchè dell'estremo sacrificio, possiamo dire che abbiamo a che fare con due Hevy, il cadetto Hevy ed il soldato Clone Hevy, certo la seconda è l'evoluzione della prima, il cadetto sarcastico, individualista, che si mette continuamente in mostra, che non vuole essere chiamato per nome convinto com'è di essere solo carne da macello, che abbandona il compagno ferito durante la prova finale proprio in virtù di questa convinzione e che non riesce a capire perché la prova venga interrotta per questo motivo, si sacrifica per salvare, non solo i suoi compagni sulla luna Rishi, ma tutti i Cloni presenti su Kamino, che a quel punto deve considerare come la sua casa e la sua famiglia. Hevy, nonostante le apparenze, non era solo una macchina costruita per combattere, come lui credeva di essere, aiutato in ciò dalla consapevolezza delle sue origini e dall'addestramento a cui venne sottoposto, addestramento che nelle fasi iniziali era centrato sul cercare e valorizzare le caratteristiche individuali per favorire l'inserimento all'interno di una squadra in modo da ottenere un gruppo bilanciato. La fase terminale dell'addestramento era tarata sulla squadra, vista come entità autonoma che dava il meglio di sé in base alle personalità che la componevano . Quello che Hevy non riusciva a capire, era il fatto che i componenti della squadra non erano in competizione tra di loro, non c'era un leader nominato, non c'era il bisogno di farsi vedere, nel momento in cui la squadra fosse diventata un complesso unico, il leader sarebbe stato tacitamente riconosciuto dai vari membri, senza bisogno di riconoscimenti ufficiali, e altra cosa che Hevy non capiva era che il leader poteva anche cambiare a seconda delle circostanze, in base alle attitudini ed alle competenze di ognuno. Determinante nell'evoluzione della personalità di Hevy, fu il dialogo che ebbe con 99, dopo il fallimento della prova finale, mentre con un atteggiamento da " chi non mi ama non mi merita ", aveva deciso di abbandonare la squadra e tutto il resto. 99 era l'esempio del reietto, Clone malformato, con un sacco di limiti fisici, incapace di qualsivoglia tipo di servizio attivo, si era ritagliato, per amore dei compagni un ruolo essenziale, presenza timida e schiva, era quello che curava i materiali, li verificava, aiutava i cadetti in mille modi, senza far pesare le proprie deformità e per questo era amato, benvoluto e rispettato da tutti. 99 aveva fatto squadra con l'intera comunita dei Cloni. Questo fu il messaggio che 99 passò ad Hevy, che non era solo, che non era un numero, che i suoi compagni non erano li per servire lui. ma per servire con lui, non appena Hevy lo capì, cambiò. Nell'avamposto sulla luna Rishi, Hevy sembra tornato il vecchio CT-782, ma in realtà non è così, è annoiato, deluso per non essere in un posto dove succede qualcosa, la fuga dinanzi ai Droidi anche se necessaria è umiliante, ma la decisione di lanciare il razzo " allarme Droidi " indica che qualcosa è cambiato, il vecchio Hevy non si sarebbe preoccupato della salvezza di due cloni che nemmeno conosceva, il soldato Hevy sì. L'incontro con Rex e Cody, aggiunge umiliazione ad umiliazione, i due veterani li trattano con sufficienza, li chiamano " lustrini ", in parole povere li considerano più un peso che una risorsa, ma Hevy ha la forza di carattere di ribattere a Rex che lustrini o no, erano addestrati e pronti al combattimento, degno di nota è il fatto che Hevy non dice io, dice noi. Nel proseguimento dell'azione, ha un nuovo, chiamiamolo, scontro con Rex a proposito della distruzione della stazione, Hevy è contrario, dice che il loro compito è difendere non distruggere, ma una volta che Rex gli spiega che la distruzione del posto di ascolto significa la salvezza per migliaia di suoi commilitoni, non pone più obiezioni, anzi si impegna nel tentativo di dare a Rex ed Echo il tempo di minare il complesso, combattendo in modo tale da suscitare l'ammirazione di Cody. E' in quest'ottica che prende forma l'idea del sacrificio, attenzione, Hevy non vuole suicidarsi, la proposta da lui fatta e accettata dagli altri, è il muto riconoscimento delle sue capacità e competenze, quello che successe poi è il frutto della presa di coscienza che lo portò ad anteporre la salvezza degli altri alla propria, Hevy decise di premere il pulsante, non perchè l'avesse deciso fin dall'inizio, ma perché, in quelle circostanze, un uomo come lui, con il suo vissuto, non poteva neppure prendere in considerazione l'idea di arrendersi, pur conscio del fatto che sarebbe morto. Un eroe, anche, ma soprattutto un uomo, che nel momento opportuno seppe superare il proprio individualismo e scegliere il bene comune. Un Eroe. 'Dietro le quinte' >''' Hevy apparve in uno schizzo pubblicato da StarWars.com, e successivamente in " Rookies ", quinto episodio della serie televisiva'' Star Wars: The Clone Wars'', disegnato, come tutti i Cloni della serie da Dee Bradley Baker . '''> Curioso il fatto che ad Hevy venisse cambiata una battuta, nella Premiere di Rookies, all'apparizione dell'Anguilla Rishi , infatti dice " What the hell was that ? " ( ''traducibile come : " Cosa diavolo era quello? ) "'' nell'episodio come appare nella serie, la parola'' hell'' ( Inferno) , venne rimossa. > 'In ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Guida visiva Ultimate battles, la matricola di Hevy appare come CT-26-6958. '''> Nonostante la sua morte in " Rookies ", Hevy compare nell'episodio " Clone Cadets " primo episodio della terza stagione di Star Wars: The Clone Wars. L'episodio è il prequel di "Rookies" , anche se è stato pubblicato due stagioni più tardi. >''' Hevy appare anche nel romanzo Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic, edito nell'ottobre 2010, come pure nel gioco LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars del 2011, Hevy vi compare armato del suo cannone blaster a canne rotanti. '''> Nell'episodio " Clone Cadets ", numerosi personaggi chiamano Hevy CT-782 , in contraddizione con Ultimate battles che indica Hevy come CT-26-6958, comunque nella guida agli episodi, pubblicata su StarWars.com, la matricola CT-782, viene confermata. Categoria:Cloni Categoria:Abitanti di Kamino Categoria:Articoli Multimediali